Guardian Angel
by anela1111
Summary: Escaping hell was the easy part, dealing with reality that's what confuses Tess.


I clench my stomach tightly trying to stop the steady flow of warm red liquid as I stumble through the endless woods. The sun begins to set making darkness began to take over the woods. Silence falls along with the sun as the only sound of the dead leaves crunching under my feet echoes through the forest. I want to stop the massive loss of blood makes my eyes feel heavy. Dragging my feet along the uneven ground seems like a horrific torture. I look down at my open wound to see my grey long sleeve shirt drenched in blood as it begins to drip onto the brown terrain. My footsteps grew louder as I walk over the dirt floor. Stopping I lift up my shirt painfully to asses my gash. The pool of blood fills the knife cut reminding me that if I don't find help soon I would be saying hi to the cold face of death. I freeze though I have stopped the footsteps seem to be growing louder and closer. I whip around turning to face my intruder in the cold winter night pulling out the silver blade from my jeans. My vision begins to have black spots and the blade seems like a thousand pounds. I realize that I can't fight or run from the monster with my wound. I close my eyes and concentrate.

" Cas I'm in a little pickle would you mind helping me out" I whisper quietly under my breath to the angel.

"Tessa?" The familiar voice says from behind. I turn around to face the worried blue eyed angel. Stumbling forward I practically fall onto his tan trench coat weakly, but his firm arms grasp me tightly supporting my weight. The footsteps turn into a tremble under my feet as the hellhound burst out of the shadow lunging at us and then in the blink of an eye it's gone and I am in a old motel room with two handsome men staring down at me.

"Well, Cas you have dropped me off in weirder places" I laugh painfully as I try to stand up straight. Castiels touches me on the forehead with two fingers and instantly the pain vanishes along with any sign of the wound except for the blood stained shirt.

"Thanks" I smile at my savior.

"Uh Cas who is this?" The shorter man asks. He has dark brown hair and green eyes that remind me of the ocean.

"Tessa" the angel answers with no further explanation. I sigh at Cas's lack of social skill.

"I'm Tessa Argent,I'm a friend of Cas's" I smile holding out my hand. The taller stranger looks at it and smiles, confused at his reaction I follow His gaze to see my hand still covered in blood. I awkwardly bring my hand to my side.

"I'm Sam and this my brother Dean" The tall stranger says with a genuine smile. Sam has hazel eyes and shoulder length brown hair. He towers over me making me feel uneasy. I look over to the other man and he forces a smile trying not to act annoyed, but failing horrifically.

"So….uh no offence,but why are you here" Dean asks more to Cas then to me.

"She prayed to me to help"

"And you brought her here?"

"Yes" Cas says plainly as if there is nothing strange about popping in with a random girl. Dean rolls his eye at the angel clearly giving up on him.

"Why did you pray to Cas" Dean says turning to me. I scratch my head trying to pick a proper excuse. I mean what was I suppose to say, I was being chased by hell hound, because I escaped hell.

"She escaped hell and she needed help avoiding hell hounds" Cas says clearly thinking it was ok to share my problems.

"Join the club" Sam smiles "Dean and I have both taken a trip to the pit". The way he says it makes it seem as though it is an everyday affair for the two brothers.

"So Cas dragged you out?" Sam continued.

"No, I uh…" Once again words escape me.

"Tessa has a map" Cas answers once again.

"Of hell?"

"Yes, Tess does have a map of hell and Tess doesn't like telling random strangers about it" I butt in sarcastically, mad at the oblivious angel.

"I don't understand why did you-"

"Don't start Cas it's called sarcasm and I don't want to explain it" I remark at the clueless angel

"So thanks for saving my ass nice meeting you" I began to inch towards the door as the three men stare at me keenly.

"Well bye" I awkwardly say slowly as I began to open the door. I turn from the confused men and began to walk out the door, but instead run face first into a solid figure. Following the black suit I look up at the intruder as he smiles down at me.

"I don't suppose you know me names Crowley, King of Hell" the british accent introduces himself with a smile.


End file.
